User blog:Zergrinch/Let's Make an Exact Timeline!
We know that the Glories are born on May 4, Star Wars day. The series (except the first page), in Issue 1, also starts about a week before that. Now, we have an academic calendar from Issue #16, where Dan Blevins' memories about his daughter's t-shirt logo were rekindled. Although it is not completely legible, it is clear that May 4 is on the fourth day of the week. Now, there are calendars that start on a Monday, and calendars that start on a Sunday. I have reason to believe this calendar starts on a Sunday, because the letters in the first and last columns are a lighter shade. This is what you would expect in an academic calendar where weekends are free days. If this is the case, we can confirm that May 4 of MGA Year 0 is on a Wednesday. What years have May 4 on Wednesdays? Here's a list: * 1904 * 1910 * 1921 * 1927 * 1932 * 1938 * 1949 * 1955 * 1960 * 1966 * 1977 * 1983 * 1988 * 1994 * 2005 * 2011 * 2016 * 2022 * 2033 * 2039 * 2044 * 2050 * 2061 * 2067 * 2072 * 2078 * 2089 * 2095 Now, according to MGA Study Hall 25, Hunter makes a reference to the finale of LOST, which aired in May 23, 2010. Logically, the events of MGA Year 0 takes place after this date. There are two proximate years after this: May 4, 2011 and May 4, 2016. Due to the level of technology we see in the outside world (not in the school or the flash-forwards), I conclude that the canon year for Morning Glories is 2011. We can then approximate a rough timeline as follows: May 4, 2011 (Wed) * Glories celebrate 16th Birthday by entering the academy * The boys go exploring and are caught * The girls have a stabbing party May 5, 2011 (Thu) * Glories are thrown into detention first thing in the morning; Jade tries to kill herself and gets taken to the infirmary * Jade meets Megan, and gets a green injection to the neck * Casey attends class at 1:10 PM, is late. * Casey starts recording white noise May 6, 2011 (Fri) * Casey recruits Hunter and Zoe for the rescue mission * Casey plots with Ike at the study hall * The Glories meet in the basement * After hours, Jade regains consciousness after a day * It is night. Casey's plan is implemented * Jade is rescued May 7, 2011 (Sat) * Gribbs interrogates Casey * Casey mourns her parents, fornicates with Hunter May 11, 2011 through May 12, 2011 (Wed through Fri) * Casey solving assignment on nitriles. Zoe acted weird "all week" * Amanda tells everyone to return "Tuesday afternoon". Thus minimum should be Wednesday. If it was Monday, it would be "tomorrow afternoon". If Tuesday, it would be "next week". Let's give this a range between Wednesday to Friday. * Cheerleading tryouts at 10PM * Zoe kills Amanda May 14, 2011 (Sat) * Hunter sets date with Casey under apple tree at 5PM * Steve, Chad killed by Zoe * Hisao explains to Hunter why there's a double, ten days after they meet on the Academy grounds * Why classes on Saturday? Remember, issue 9 makes a reference to "10 days ago", where Hisao confronts Jun. Presumably Hisao is having a flashback after he explains to Hunter why there are two of him. Thus, the events of issue 8 must logically occur 10 days from May 4, or May 14. May 16, 2011 (Mon) * Events of issue 11: Gribbs makes Ike an offer. Why am I putting this here, and not on May 15? Because 15 is a Sunday, and there are classes going on in issue 12. Plus, Ike has been engaging in carnal relations with Chelsea, Rachel, and Paige. It would be logical for the three to do that on Sunday night, and thus Gribbs' waking them on Monday morning. * Events of issue 12: Hodge arrives at the grounds. Why am I putting this here? Ike was standing by the gate when Hodge decided not to approach him yet. He was standing there, because he is still mulling over Gribbs' offer, and has to make a decision * After 10 AM, Ike presumably declines to kill Abraham May 17, 2011 (Tue) * Why am I putting this here, and not May 16? Because, Jade was taking a morning shower, and Casey broke up with Hunter because of what Hodge tells her. They have already talked, so it has to be the next day at least. I put this close to May 14, because Hunter would not be taking his time in apologizing to Casey for standing her up. * Hodge is late to the Woodrun planning meeting * Casey breaks up with Hunter; blows up at Zoe * Ike moves back to the dorm * Casey and Hodge teleport to the past; Woodrun students teleport to the future * Gribbs insists that Georgina explains to Headmaster May 18, 2011 (Wed) * Why am I putting this here? Because it is daybreak when Daramount staggers out of the greenhouse. Presumably Daramount got whippity-whipped all night by daddy Headmaster * Ike and Jade are captured; events of Issue 24-25 What do you think? Category:Blog posts